Talk:Minerva McGonagall
Relationship with Ron Weasley Why isn't there anything about McGonagall's relationship with Ron Weasley? Shouldn't there be? -- GrouchMan (Send an owl then scram!!) 16:50, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :How about we put it in the article since it isn't there? -- [[User:Kevin5593|'Kevin5593']] [[User talk:Kevin5593|'Talk']] 15:47, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::That sounds good to me. -- GrouchMan (Send an owl then scram!!) 03:23, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :::The section about her relationship with the Weasley family is full of nothing but supposition and should be removed. Relationship with Pomona Sprout Maybe instead of just one Professor we could have "Hogwarts Staff" or something like that. This relationship with Pomona Sprout is not very well written.--Adumb1881 23:49, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Picture & parentage Can we please change the picture? The picture is creepy.. :Go ahead, if you can find a better one. John Reaves (talk) 06:29, 27 January 2007 (UTC) ::The one right bellow on the article would be much better. --Bluelantern 21:59, 18 January 2008 (UTC) The article says she's muggle-born but where's the evidence for this? It was never mentioned in the books (in fact, she seems to express some contempt for muggles) and I've never seen any interviews mentioning it. Metathesiophobia 18:57, 16 July 2007 (UTC) I don't think that she is muggle-born --Lupin & Kingsley 03:28, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Another title... She is Head of Gryffindor too... Revert Maybe someone with rollback powers can fix this page so it is in english again? Mafalda Hopkirk 13:42, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Motivation? "McGonagall also managed to put aside her dislike of Professor Trelawney for a time, just to undercut Umbridge's authority." It has been a time since I last readed it the chapter, but I had the impression that Minerva was true in her motives and not using some kind of manipulation. Replacement Was any indication given e.g. in interviews, who replaced her as head of Gryffindor when she took over as headmistress after 7? Well it is AFAIK never directly stated, the information from the books suggests that a headmistress/masters is not usually the head of a house which kind of makes sense too (to try to improve impartiallity and also because it would be better if headmistresses/masters are freer to do stuff in an emergency etc) 118.92.18.114 14:45, 4 February 2008 (UTC) McG's longevity Whoever wrote in the "Background information and notes" section seems to forget that she was Stunned four times during Harry's OWLs, which may have contributed to her early retirement. OneWeirdDude 19:08, 20 September 2008 (UTC) :It says that she made a full recovery.-- 19:11, 20 September 2008 (UTC) ::Actually, McGonagall only states that she has made a full recovery to Severus Snape, which the impression I got from reading was because he was shocked to see her and she was trying to show/tell him she was not easily gotten rid of whether or not she actually did make a full recovery is unknown, because Madam Pomfrey was suprised she wasn't killed on impact ::It wasn't really an early retirement,she'd already been teaching for 61 years! By 2017 (when she retired) she was 92 years old! Biography section Shouldn't the biography section be from an in-universe perspective? The part in the 'After the War' section concerning Rowling's statements about McGonagall's retirement are stated in the Behind the Scenes section, so in AtW shouldn't we just say that she had retired by 2017? AngelQueen 15:40, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Pictures Why are all the pictures in this article deleted????? Iluvgracie129 15:52, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :They're okay for me. Probably an image caching issue. Try clearing your cache and reloading the page. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']] (''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 16:05, 15 January 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm, weird. When I went back to the page, they were back. Thanks anyway. Iluvgracie129 16:07, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Head of Gryffindor Does anyone no who is the head of Gryffindor house now the McGonnagall is head of hogwarts Let me know on my talk page cheers--Dumbledore08 18:50, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah i wanna know what happened to Head Of Grffindor as well --Hogwarts09 09:03, 23 January 2009 (UTC) For his friendship to the Gryffindor's it may have been Hagrid --[[User:Bongo2009|'Bongo2009']] [[User_talk:Bongo2009|'Talk']] 17:07, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Infobox Picture I don't like using this picture. McGonagall's hair is supposed to be black but here it is distinctly grey. [[User:ShirleyA|'ShirleyA']] (''The Quibbler'') 10:49, 11 July 2009 (UTC) There are some better pictures that could be used. I think the picture of her at the yule ball would be more fitting. 08:59, April 13, 2010 (UTC) December I made an edit saying that McGonagall began teaching in December 1956. If you'd like a source; Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, American paperback edition, pg. 321: "How long have you been teaching at Hogwarts?" Professor Umbridge asked. "Thirty-nine years this December," said Professor McGonagall brusquely, snapping her bag shut. I beleive that in the english version, it was a book that she snapped shut, not a bag. I think it unlikely that she even owned a bag Minerva's blood status I think it's unlikely that she's Muggle-born, as the Death Eaters allowed her to continue her teaching career at Hogwarts even when they'd taken over and sought to rid the Wizarding world of so-called Mudbloods. I personally think she's a pure-blood witch, but we don't have any firm statement regarding her blood status. Should we not, however, write in her article that she's either a pure-blood or half-blood witch? -Chogyokko We don´t know for sure if the "no muggle policy" was also applied on muggle-born teachers.--Rodolphus 11:28, 31 July 2009 (UTC) You're right, but the same rule is used in Slughorn's article. -Chogyokko The Slughorn article has some speculation in it, then.--Rodolphus 11:32, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :Seems to be the case with a lot of articles. Still, Death Eaters attempted to recruit Slughorn several times, which reinforces the fact that he's not Muggle-born, and him being a Slytherin as well. But those are the reasons that should be listed in reference to his supposed blood status, not that he wasn't kicked out of Hogwarts when Voldemort. If that were the case, the same would apply to not only Minerva, but to Pomona and Filius, and all the other teachers. ::Don't forget that Filch was still at Hogwarts, and he's a Squib. - Nick O'Demus 11:45, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :::I thought I would mention that, but Squibs come from Wizarding families. It's possible that he was treated harshly and like scum, but we shouldn't forget that he was just the caretaker. I don't think Death Eaters would've put many pure-bloods to wipe the floor.—The preceding unsigned comment was added by Chogyokko (talk • ) }|}}. ::::Lets not forget that Voldemorts rule for not permitting muggle-borns attendance to Hogwarts was to prevent the TEACHING magic to muggle-borns to stop muggle-born witchcraft and wizardry, getting rid of muggle-born teachers who already know magic would have been pointless. Patr0nus 14:22, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :::::But there was still the Muggle-born Registration Commission. Anyone Muggle-born at Hogwarts would've been shoved into Azkaban. Following that norm, Minerva McGonagall should be either half-blood or pure-blood. -Chogyokko She can't have been a squib, because squibs cannot attend hogwarts as students. Undo edits Looks like my browser has a problem with the page, and it screwed everything up. Sorry about that. Can someone with the undo rights please help to revert my mistakes? Thanks. - Wheezyy :Done. There seems to be a problem with the page format right now. Are you seeing some garbled text overlapping on the left side too? - Nick O'Demus 16:55, September 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Yep. But it looks alright today. Except that my username is overlapped on the community box, but much better than yesterday. Wheezyy 14:14, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Headmistress Should it be noted in the infobox that she retired sometime inbetween 2008-2017? Maybe put Headmistress (formerly as of 2017)? I think it should i just wanted to see if anyone else agrees. Ratneer 21:29, November 29, 2009 (UTC) : -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 21:44, November 29, 2009 (UTC) It's not formerly at all, as 2017 is not for another 7 years! 08:57, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Seeker? Is there any evidence in the books to show that McGonagall ever played seeker? She just doesn't seem the type of person who would play quidditch, if you know what I mean 16:14, April 12, 2010 (UTC) what other family she does she have? Is there any mentioning of her relatives?Alex&Draco4evr 23:47, April 12, 2010 (UTC)Alex&Draco4evr There's no mention of any of her family members, but she had to have parents!